The ease with which digital information may be disseminated may create challenges for organizations concerned with preventing the loss of sensitive data. Preventing data loss may be especially challenging for organizations managing a hefty number of employees with access to the organization's resources. For such organizations, merely identifying which users have permission to access which resources may be an enormous undertaking. This may be especially true with regards to unstructured data resources.
To make matters more challenging, user permissions for a particular resource may change overtime. Thus, a trifling number of users may have permission to access a resource at an initial point in time, but, as time progresses, the number may increase until the number becomes large enough to pose a security risk. In such a case, an organization that identifies only the initial number may be left unaware of the developing security risk. The instant application, therefore, identifies the need for improved systems and methods for managing user permissions to avoid data loss.